


Do you need help Commander?

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: I swear it meant to be a doodle and I ended up doing it for two weeks, M/M, enjoy Vimes' rainbow scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Actually smiling Vetinari is best Vetinari. Extra points if he has cold blush.<br/>Sorry that he’s not predatory flamingo here, but I would vomit if I had to draw him all in black once again.</p>
<p> <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/79920467062/do-you-need-help-commander-finally-ive-got">Reblog on Tumblr</a>  with extra doodles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do you need help Commander?

**Author's Note:**

> Actually smiling Vetinari is best Vetinari. Extra points if he has cold blush.  
> Sorry that he’s not predatory flamingo here, but I would vomit if I had to draw him all in black once again.
> 
>  [Reblog on Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/79920467062/do-you-need-help-commander-finally-ive-got) with extra doodles.


End file.
